


Pixie Promise

by MinaAvalor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur is a Sweetheart, Bofur needs love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Love, Make a wish, Pixies, Romantic Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAvalor/pseuds/MinaAvalor
Summary: Mirkwood holds secrets, for Bofur it holds a pixie & a promise. Can it lead to something more or is it too impossible?





	Pixie Promise

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. My apologies in advance.  
Please enjoy!  
If any mistakes are fixed I will include the edit date in notes.

Fluttering quickly through the trees she watched as the group of dwarves stumbled & their eyes beginning to get hazy.  
One in particular caught her attention, he was the handsomest creature she had ever seen. Even though he looked  
tired, sweaty & covered in dirt she found him to be beautiful. He had two braids on either side of his face, a   
generous moustache with a goatee & the most adorable hat that looked so warm & fuzzy. That day they crossed the river the largest one   
of the group falling in, cursed with enchanted sleep. Standing on a branch she decided, she would approach him that evening   
if she could.

Sure enough luck seemed to be on her side as he stepped around a tree to pee. Waiting, trying not to look, but being  
very tempted to see what the Valar had blessed him with. As he laced his trousers up she flittered down in front of his  
face. He looked up at her his eyes going wide as she fluttered in front of him about the size of a sausage with dusty yellow  
wings, violet eyes, red hair with green streaks & bronze skin. Bofur felt sure that he was completely insane now.   
Putting out a hand, he wasn't prepared as she landed on his gloved hand with a smile. Her outfit was made from scraps  
of fabric held together with ivy wrapped around her body.

"By Durin I've lost me mind. It's 'appened I cracked." Bofur felt like he might keel over in that moment.   
"You haven't cracked. I'm Astra a pixie." The voice was soft & sweet, but for Bofur it was more, as she spoke he felt like he wasn't lost  
anymore.  
"Well ma wee pixie. Pleased to meet ya, I'm Bofur."   
Bofur heard the others calling his name & looked down at the little lass in his hands. He didn't want to share her yet except  
maybe with Bifur since he would be careful of her. 

"Lass would ya mind 'iding in ma coat?" Bofur hoped she didn't take offense & leave. The smile that lit up her face shot   
straight to his heart as she fluttered to the opening of his coat waiting for him to open it so she could get inside.  
Feeling her snuggle into the pocket right by his heart made his pulse speed up then he blushed thinking how she   
had to know. She patted his chest with her hand causing him to smile as he turned to deal with being a part of the   
company again.

When it was his turn on watch he opened his coat to peer in his pocket. Dwarrow had good vision in the dark due to   
living in mountains so he could see her fairly well as she curled up in his pocket. He wished she was awake, but didn't   
want to deprive her of sleep. Suddenly, a soft glow started to come from her wings & she opened her eyes to smile up at him.  
Standing up she put her chin on the edge of his pocket. Pulling up she gently came out of his coat & fluttered in   
front of his face until he held up a hand for her to sit on.  
"Yer glowin' lass. It's beautiful." He watched her in awe of the sweet creature sitting in his palm as if she belonged there  
as much as his fingers.  
"Thank you Bofur. A glow is special for a pixie." Standing she stretched her arms & wings giving a soft groan. As she looked around  
Bofur felt afraid she was going to leave.  
"Don't leave ma wee pixie please." Bofur looked at her feeling pained over the idea of her possibly going.

She looked up at him in confusion before fluttering from his hand to his shoulder standing on his shoulder she crawled under  
his braid. He felt a shiver shoot down his body at the contact.   
"I'm not going anywhere Bofur. Pixie promise." She nuzzled his neck causing him to smile like he hadn't in days.  
Coming out of his hair she came to sit back in his hand. Hearing one of the company stir, he quickly opened  
his coat to help her into his pocket. Bofur knew something was wrong with this forest & didn't know what the others   
might do to her if they found her.

Over the next few days Bofur was glad to have Astra with him. When he felt himself slipping further from his mind, her gentle   
weight or touches seemed to bring him some clarity. At night she was a blessing as her wings glowed on his watch, & he   
felt so peaceful when she would snuggle her little body up under his hair against his neck. His dreams were  
better with her there. They talked about small things nothing very important since the forest was full of others eyes & ears  
as she told him. It wasn't until the spiders attacked that Bofur realized just how much meant to him.   
As he slipped under the effects of the spiders venom he feared what would happen to his pixie.

Waking up wasn't much better as he hit the ground, being pulled from the webbing the first thing off the tip of his tongue  
was her name. The others looked at him sure he had finally lost his marbles. Opening his coat to peer in his pocket  
his heart almost stopped that she wasn't there. He started to spin in a circle afraid of what had happened. The spiders  
were once again upon them. Fending them off was a fight he was willing to face to give him something to focus on. As he   
felt one come up behind him Bofur thought for sure that he was done for until a bright flash popped between him & the spider.  
Taking down the spider Bofur turned to see Astra flying for his shoulder, as if a missing piece of himself had returned Bofur spun   
to rejoin the fray with his whole heart. Surrounded by elves, weren't spiders bad enough, he felt Astra burrow into his hair. He knew that  
no matter what happened everything would be fine knowing she was safe.

Mahal wept stuck in a cell in a dungeon by elves! That's done it. We are screwed was all Bofur could think although his positivity  
couldn't help thinking it was at least better than dying as a spider dinner. As he sat in the cell catching sight of his cousin Bifur across the  
way, he felt better knowing he could see one of his kin. Catching Bifur's eye he signed with him quickly asking if he knew where  
Bombur was.   
'He's over one from you. I can see him.' Bifur seemed to be doing okay with the fact they were locked up so far, Bofur could only  
hope it would stay that way.

A nudge at his shoulder reminded him that Astra was still with him, lifting his braid he saw her wiggling her way out of his hair  
looking around warily. As she stepped out onto his hand, he saw Bifur looking at her with an odd expression on his face. Bofur  
quickly let Bifur know not to draw attention to her.  
"Are ya alright ma wee pixie?"   
"Yes. You? These elves are....(Astra shudders for lack of words)." She peered up into Bofur's face studying him as if she could   
see if he had any injuries.  
"I'm fine. Yeah they 'ave somethin' with 'em tha's off."   
Astra looked at the bars before fluttering off Bofur's hand heading for them.   
"Wait where are ya goin?" Bofur shot up to her at the bars.  
"Check on everyone. I'll be back. Pixie promise" With that she fluttered up to his face planting a kiss to his forehead. Turning she  
was off, out of the bars to see where all of the other dwarves were & if they were all okay.

He sat at the door watching as she carefully fluttered around the cells, but not entering any of them. As she turned across the way in   
front of Bifur's cell on her way back he heard a noise coming from up the stairs. He gave her a shooing motion to go to his cousin, she quickly dove for Bifur  
who lifted his beard for her to hide under. A few seconds later a guard came down the stairs making the rounds to all of the cells.  
Bofur felt his heart pounding wishing she was with him, but he knew she was safe with his kin. Once the guard had passed, Bifur lifted his beard  
& Astra fluttered to his forehead petting him gently. When she came back to Bofur he held out his hand she sat on it telling him that   
she had seen everyone & all seemed fine. Time passed slowly & even though they didn't speak much Bofur found himself feeling   
quite relaxed knowing she was snuggled up with him in one way or another. It hit him like lightening how much he wished  
she was his size so he could hold her as a woman. Trying to push these thoughts to the back of his mind it came as a great   
relief when Bilbo popped up to get them out. Crawling into the barrels he made sure that Astra was safe in his hair.

Mahal help us water, rapids, orcs, what next! As he paddled to shore Bofur pondered how badly this could get before they   
even reached the damn mountain. Once on shore he checked on his cousin & brother before stepping off to the side.  
Lifting up his braid he poked his finger in & felt a wiggle against the tip. Pushing through the strands, Astra looked   
quite ruffled with her hair laying flat as willow strands around her face. Bofur thought she was quite fetching all soaking wet, his   
mind veered to how she would look laid out wet with sweat under him. His body flushed as he tried to reign in his   
thoughts. Assuring Bofur quietly she was okay they became aware of the bargeman currently aiming an arrow at Kili.  
Astra ducked back into his hair quickly. 

Keeping her hidden on the journey to Laketown was fairly simple although Bifur tried to poke at his hair a time or two.  
Gods he was so tired, all they wanted was weapons & to reach a damn mountain was that too much to ask. As if   
everything so far wasn't enough now they had to deal with sleazy men who would sell their own mother out for the   
right price. Thank Mahal it got them a bath, food & ale it was almost perfect. Giving her a small bowl of hot water  
to bath in before going to eat was easy. Trying not to peek as she pulled off her small outfit to bath was  
testing every ounce of will power he had. Sneaking food to Astra in his coat pocket was simple. Oh, this ale is  
good maybe too good. Time to head upstairs & try to sleep, sounds like a good idea.

Laying down on the bed on his back Bofur can't bite back the groan coming from his lips. Feeling a stirring he looks  
down to see Astra climb out of his coat & walk up his chest.  
"What's wrong Bofur?"  
"Ah ma wee pixie it's nothin just a fool's wish." His head felt so fuzzy.  
"What do you wish Bofur? Please tell me."  
"I wish you were my size so we could have a life together. But yer a pixie & ya can't have a life with me as a pixie."  
"You would want a life with me Bofur. Why?"  
"Cause Mahal help me I love ya lass."

A blinding glow filled the room, Bofur put his hands over his eyes until everything went dark again. Lifting his hands  
away from his eyes, his breath caught in his throat. He bolted up to a sitting position eyes wide as saucers.  
"Do I look alright?"  
Standing in front of him at the side of the bed was Astra short, same hair, same eyes, no wings & naked as a wee babe.  
"Aye lass. More'n alright. I'm sorry let me get ye a cover."  
"No Bofur please I don't want to hide from you."   
He watched her sit gently next to him, reaching out a small hand to gently cup his cheek.  
Closing his eyes he let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Opening them there was a smile on her lips,  
he gently brought his hands to her arms, sliding up one to cup the back of her head bringing their faces close together.  
A hair's breadth between them, giving her the option to pull back then their lips met & it was like being set on fire. He felt her   
arms wind around his neck & she was pulling herself to straddle his lap. Pulling back he looked into her eyes wanting to   
know that she would stay.  
"Will you be with me for a lifetime ma wee pixie?"  
"Until the day we draw our last breath my love. Pixie promise."


End file.
